This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To improve the methods of intracerebral delivery of trophic factor gene therapy by comparing different viral vectors systems and using real time MRI imaging for intracerebral navigation and monitoring of infusions. This ICTR Type I project just began in Feburary 2010.